The Award
by Dragonhart46
Summary: When Ginny is injured, Albus and Lily want to make their mum feel better and want to show their love towards her. They do this by giving her an 'Award', which is named after someone special. Who is this special person? Will Ginny like it? Will she accept it?


**Disclaimer - I own very few things and Harry Potter is (obviously) NOT one among them.**

 **Thank you Quilldragon23746 and 1LoveHP for supporting me. Quilldragon23746, you are an amazing beta. Thank you so much.**

Dont forget to read the AN at the end of the story. Now, without any further ado, let's just jump right into it, shall we?

 _"Albus! Lily! Please keep quiet. Your mum is injured and trying to rest." Harry said, standing outside his kids' room._ _There was a dead silence and an 'Ok, dad, sorry' yelled from inside the room._

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Let's rewind a little, yeah?

"Ouch!" Yelled Ginny as Harry helped her on the couch.

Ginny had just returned from the hospital, where she had her broken leg joint.

The healer had said 'She'll be fine in a couple of days, don't worry.' To a stone faced Harry, who was still processing all what had just happened.

The cherry on top of this messed up situation, was her headache which was now slowly reducing, thanks to the potion the healer had given.

"You are NOT moving from this place untill you heal completely!" Said Harry staring at his injured wife.

Ignoring what Harry was instructing her (just like Molly), Ginny asked "Where are the kids? How are they?"

Harry gave Ginny a are-you-SERIOUS? look, let out a breath and sat down on the floor, so that his eyes were at the same level as her's.

"Don't you worry about them. Ron was here when we were in the hospital. He just left a couple of minutes before we came. Said that, he had some important job to finish." Harry said holding his wife's hands.

"So are the kids upstairs or with Ron?" Asked Ginny, still confused.

"They are upstairs. And let me make it clear to you, even before you ask, that they are still grounded!" Harry said in an authoritative voice.

"But Harry, they are only 9 and 7 years old.." stated Ginny, but was cut short by her husband, who said

"No Ginn. They have to be punished..." Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Harry continued "Anyway, lets just NOT talk about this for now. You need to take rest. Don't forget, who have a match in a week."

"You sound exactly like my mum." Said Ginny with a fake pout.

Harry was in shock. Though Ginny missed Molly a lot, she never spoke about her. It used to hurt her, not to find her mum wrestling through various chores in the Burrow and yelling at Fred and George for doing something wicked.

And..and now...Did she just..? 'Someone please assure me that this no wierd hallucination of mine' thought Harry.

Harry was still debating whether he should talk about Mrs. Weasley or not, when there was a chitter chatter of two kids wishpering to each other about something outside the room.

Even before Harry could think about moving, Albus and Lily came running to their mum and hugged her tight.

"We are really sorry mum, we didn't wanna hurt you." Said Albus, not meeting his mum's eyes as he was ashamed of himself.

"Its okay champs, I know you would never hurt me on purpose." Soothed Ginny.

But that was not enough, now was it?

"Yes.. mum...sorry.." Was all what came out of Lily, as she continued to sob into her mum's shoulder.

 _It was because of Lily and Albus, that Ginny was injured._

 _Albus had mocked Lily to try and ride his old toy broom down the stairs and, being the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Lily had accepted the challenge and was all set to fly the broom._

 _Withing seconds of taking off from the highest stair, Lily had lost control of her broom and was about to crash into the solid wall. She would have, if not for Ginny, who purposefully came in the way, to cushion her daughter._

 _Ginny would have been fine, if not for the stupid broomstick which got stuck in between her and Lily's clammed bodies and poked one of Ginny's previous wounds on her leg._

Choking back her tears, Ginny continued to hush and comfort her kids. After a while, when Lily calmed herself down, Harry asked both the kids to get back to their room, to which they complied.

As soon as they left, she saw Harry trying to 'keep it all together' but was failing miserably. Ignoring his tears and controlling the urge to say - awwww!!, Ginny said "Its nearly dinner time, what should we do? I don't wanna starve my kids!"

Getting up to his feet and grinning from ear to ear, Harry said "What WE? It's only ME today, darling. Only ME! I'll go and start prepping."

"PREPPING?! He's gonna burn down my kitchen!" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something darling?" Asked Harry, who came back as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, as if he had forgotten something.

"No, no. Nothing." Said Ginny. "Back so soon?! Done with prepping and all?" She added just to tease him.

"Haha! Real funny, real funny!" Said Harry, faking a laugh and then asking

"Anyway, what exactly should I prepare?" Which was the main reason for him comming back.

Ginny, sniggering at Harry's facial expression, which excatly matched a lost soul, continued to tease him "Clueless huh, Mr.Potter?"

Turning a little shade of pink, Harry replied cleverly "Yes, Mrs.Potter. I'm a little clueless, but I'm a very loving husband and a father, who is trying to cook a full course meal for his family, after several years. It's not that, I've never cooked, I have. But, not a full course meal for 4!" He ended, making a poor puppy face.

"Stop that." said Ginny giggling. She thought for a moment and then said "Alright, we can do this - I'll keep telling you what to do, and you can just follow my instructions. Okay?"

"Done." Said Harry happily.

As the couple began to cook or let's just say - set the kitchen on fire, a small shadow retreated from the room.

Albus had come back to give his mum one last hug and wanted to apologise again, but had ended up eavesdropping everything.

Now he felt worse. He wanted to do something for his Mum, who inspite of being injured was thinking only about him and his little sister.

He had a PLAN.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0pop

The dinner went smoothly. The more important thing was it was cooked without any major accidents except a huge mess, which was waiting for Harry to be cleaned.

Both Albus and Lily were too quiet throughtout the dinner and only spoke when it was utterly necessary. When the dinner was over, they thanked their dad for preparing it, and both of them ran upstais to their rooms in a hurry.

While Harry was doing the dishes, Ginny was resting in her room on the ground floor.

Harry could hear something going on on the first floor, but decided not to interfere.

After a while, the noise increased and yet again Harry didn't want to intefere, but feared that Ginny would wake up.

He thought what his kids were up to, as he made his way to their room.

"Albus! Lily! Please keep quiet. Your mum is injured and trying to rest." Harry said standing outside his kids' room.

There was a dead silence and an 'Ok, dad, sorry' yelled from inside the room.

It was nearly 10 when Harry had finished cleaning up all the mess, plus the dishes. He was really exhausted and went stright to bed. To his surprise Ginny was still up, reading a book.

"Not sleepy? How are you feeling now?" He asked , as he took off his glasses.

"It's better now, but still aching a little. I'll be fine by tomorrow" assured Ginny as she kept her book down.

Before Harry could turn off the light, there was a small knock on the door and a tiny, sweet little voice called 'Mum? Dad?' From outside.

Ginny instanly answered "Lily? What happened dear? Come in, come in."

To her surprise, Lily was not alone, Albus followed his sister right inside the bedroom and Harry noticed that he was holding something in his hand and was trying to hide it.

"What happened to my champs today? What's the matter?" Asked Ginny, as she got up to sit on the bed.

"Mom..." started Lily, but as she couldn't come up with words, she desperately looked at her brother, who continued

"We are here to apologize again, mum. We are really very sorry." Tears started pooling in Albus' eyes and Ginny ushered him to sit next to her.

Albus sat on the bed carefully, as to not to hurt his mom anymore and said "We both love you a lot mum. And we promise not to repeate this 'stunt' of ours EVER again."

As he finished, he looked at Lily, who was nodding her head furiously in oblige.

While Ginny shed happy tears and hugged her son, Lily went and sat in her dad's lap, hugging him.

After a minute or so, Albus pulled out a small hand-made trophy sort of looking thing.

Harry straight away recognised it, as what Albus was trying to hide when he entered their room.

Lily and Harry were now looking at Ginny closely.

"Mum.." Albus started shyly. "..we present you - The Molly Award."

Ginny was staring at Albus with her mouth agape. She was out of words. She had no control over her tears. Chuck tears! She had lost her senses. Her fingures were numb and even though she wanned to lift up her hand and take the 'award', she had some how lost control of her motor activities .

"We know you miss grandma a lot, mum. And whenever you speak about her, you always say that she was the best mother ever." Continued Albus.

"We never really got the chance of knowing her like you or atleast like James, but for all we know, YOU are the best mom ever!"

Harry's vision were blurring out with tears as he thought of Molly and his own mother, Lily.E.Potter. Ginny was still at lack of words and was just staring at Albus.

Confused whether to go on or not, Albus went on "So, we give you, The Molly Award."

Without even knowing how, Ginny found herself holding the hand-made black coloured trophy in her hand and reading the words painted on it in gold. It said - 'The Molly Award' and in the next line, it was written 'Best Mom' in brackets.

Ginny tried to calm herself down, wiped her tears and stuttered "Tha...Thank you".

This was followed by a family hug, as all the four of them embraced each other and it didn't end soon as Ginny tried to calm herself down completely, before letting go.

After everyone has stopped crying, Harry looked at his mischievous kids and said "Don't think this is gonna change anything, you both are still grounded!"

"Aww, dad! Come on!" Yelled Al, as he and his mum put up a fake puppy face with a pout and started making all goo goo eyes to Harry. Lily heartily laughted at this, as she knew her dad was only joking.

The end.

 **Author's Note - First of all, thank you so much for reading this story.** **This was more like an experiment for me, as I usually write humor. So please let me know if you liked it or not.**

 **If there is any confusion or if there is something, that is not very clear in the story, let me know. I'll try and make it clear for you.**

 **P.S- Please do check out my other story - The Special Trick**


End file.
